Growing Up Shelless
by IAmEpic246
Summary: What if the night the turtles got mutated, there was only three turtles. And what if there was a human baby there as well. What would happen if they got mutated. (my first story on here)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Friday night in New York City, me and my dad where minding our own business when two white vans pulled up in front of us.

Emotionless men that all looked the same climbed out the car and started walking towards us.

One grabbed hold of dads arm, then stabbed what looked to be a syringe in to his arm.

Dad was out within seconds.

Two of the men turned towards me. I tried to make a run for it, but more men appeared, blocking my exit.

I felt one grab my arm and before I knew it, he had swung me up on to his shoulder and was walking towards the van.

From the roof tops I heard the sound of a teen shout:

"BOOAKASHA!"

I lifted my head up so I could see the boy that shouted. My eyes widened as I cot sight of not one, but three giant turtles and a human boy.

They had weapons strapped to their back/shells, looked to be around 15 with different coloured marking on their body's.

The turtle with a red flame on his forearm charged first, slamming his sai **(think that how it's spelt)** in to the nearest man's head. It crumpled to the ground, sparks flying from its head. But then burst in to flames.

There robots?

The human boy charged next, his jet black hair falling in to his dark blue eyes, the blue snowflake on his cheek seaming to glow a bit. He flipped over two of the robot/men, stabbing them through the stomach with his katana blade. Frost came from the boys' sword and froze the robots in an icy prison.

They have powers?

The turtle with a purple tornado on his forehead spun his bow staff, making a tornado that sucked in 10 of the robots.

And finally the last turtle with an orange mountain on his shoulder, spun his nunchaku above his head then brung it down on to the robot that was carrying me. It fell to the ground with a loud thud and I soon followed.

I picked myself off of the floor and saw the three turtles and boy walking towards me. They stopped just a bit in front of me, like they were scared of me.

Now that I could see them better, there was a big difference between them. The turtle with the purple mark was the tallest, he had brown eyes and there was a gap between his two front teeth, his bow staff had purple marks all over it.

The human was second tallest, but looked oldest, with jet black hair that covered his dark blue eyes, he wore a baggy black hoodie, loose fitting jeans and very worn trainers, his katana blade looked as if it was made of ice.

The turtle with the red marks was second shortest but was definitely biggest muscle wise. He also had a lightning bolt scar on his plastron. His neon green eyes would make any enemy want to hide in fear.

And the orange marked turtle was the shortest, his chubby cheeks and freckles making him look adorable. His bright blue eyes were full of happiness.

The human boy stepped forward and said:

"Are you okay?"

Before I could answer, the purple turtle had already started starting talking.

"Leo, she is definitely NOT fine. She nearly got kidnapped."

Then the red marked turtle joined in.

"She NEARLY got kidnapped. But she didn't coz we were there to save her."

From there it just went in to a full out argument

After about five minutes the smallest turtle stepped in between the fighting teens and said,

"Chill dudes, there is a lady present."

The red turtle just wacked him over the head.

"OW!" he moaned.

With a sigh, the human boy pushed past the two turtles and came up to me.

"Hi," he said. "I`m Leo."

**Hi guys! This is my first story on so I'm sorry if it is rubbish. Plz comment on how I did and I hope to see u in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important note at bottom!**

_Last chapter….. _

"_Hi," he said. "I`m Leo."_

This chapter:

"i-i-i-m A-A-pril ," I sputtered out.

Leo nodded at me,

"These are my brothers, Mikey,"

He pointed to the orange marked turtle.

"Raph."

He pointed to the red turtle.

"And Donnie."

He pointed to the purple turtle.

I went up to Donnie, his cheeks turned red as I looked at him. _He looked adorable. _Did I really just think of that?

Shaking my head I went over to Raph. His green eyes stared at me, as if they could look in my soul.

Finally I went to Mikey, he had a goofy grin plastered on to his face.

"So? " I asked. "Would one of you have the kindness to tell me why there are three giant talking turtles with powers and teenage with powers?"

**Thank u to everyone who reviewed. Im sorry that's its so short, I was in a rush. I wont be a bill to write tomorrow, im going to a dance competition with my class and we will be there the hole day, sorry!**

**~IAmEpic246 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry if u where expecting an update, but I'm away all this week. I'll hopefully be able to write the next chapter on Saturday. **

**Coz I'm in a rush and this was saved on my iPod I'm gonna put the turtles/humans bios. **

**Name: Leonardo **

**Nickname: Leo **

**Real name(I'll tell more about this in later chapters): Shadow **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: M**

**Look: black hair that falls in to his ocean blue eyes, blue snowflake on his cheek, quite short, scrawny**

**Wears: baggy blue hoodie, loose fitting jeans, worn trainers **

**Weapon: katana blade **

**Powers: ice, water **

**Personality: brave, born leader, selfless, can sometimes be funny, strong fighter **

**Brothers: none **

**Best friends: Mikey **

**Back story: I'm gonna do a hole chapter on it so you'll have to wait and see **

**Extra: can only remember bits and pieces of life before the turtles**

**Name: Michelangelo **

**Nickname: Mikey **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: M**

**Look: light green skin, light blue eyes, chubby cheeks, light brown shell, orange mountain mark on his shoulder, short, scrawny **

**Wears: brown belt across his plastron**

**Weapon: nunchaku **

**Powers: earth/nature **

**Personality: funny, upbeat, kind, brave**

**Brothers: Raph, Donnie **

**Best friend: Leo **

**Back story: will find out soon **

**Extra: scared of the dark **

**Name: Raphael**

**Nickname: Raph **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: M**

**Look: dark green skin, neon green eyes, red flame mark on his forearm, short, lots of muscles, lightning bolt scar on his plastron **

**Wears: brown belt around waist **

**Weapon: sai **

**Powers: fire **

**Personality: brave, grumpy, selfless, mean **

**Brothers: Mikey, Donnie **

**Best friend: Donnie **

**Back story: in story...**

**Extra: idk?**

**Name: Donatello **

**Nickname: Donnie **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: M**

**Look: light green skin, brown eyes, purple tornado mark on his forehead, tall, scrawny **

**Wears: brown beat around waist and shoulder **

**Weapon: Bo staff **

**Powers: air **

**Personality: smart, tad grumpy, brave, funny**

**Brothers: Raph, Mikey **

**Best friend: Raph **

**Back story: in story **

**Extra: idk?**

**Name: April **

**Nickname: April **

**Age: 16 **

**Gender: F **

**Look: red hair that she usually keeps in a pony tail, light blue eyes, tall, scrawny **

**Wears: yellow top, jeans, trainers **

**Weapon: none **

**Powers: none **

**Personality: funny, kind, selfless, brave **

**Family: dad, mam died when she was six and her younger brother when missing when she was two **

**Best friend: none, she's a loner **

**Back story: in story **

**Extra: idk **

**That's that guyus. Just so u guys know I do take requests and if u want me to use an oc I will try. But as long as I'm allowed to change them a bit. **

**See u next Saturday**

**~IAmEpic246**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Yay! Sorry I haven't written for a while. I was of with my class and then I was busy so... Yeah. Btw this chapter is rewritten coz I didnt like how it turned out last it. Also I'm sick at the moment so there might be a few chapters posted to day. **

**Guest: the reason I write mom as mam is because I'm Scottish. And sometimes I write in my Scottish tongue instead of proper English. **

April's POV

"Sorry miss, but that's classified," Mikey says in a cow boy sorta voice.

"Ok.. But at least tell me who those guys where, the robot guys I mean," I ask.

Leo shrugs, "we don't know either, this is our first time topside."

I nod my head slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~epic time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at April and her

dad's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks again for saving me," I thank, leaning out of my apartment window and looking at the fire escape where the turtles and leo stood.

"No problem, hope we'll see you around," leo says, jumping of the fire escape with Mikey and Raph in tow.

Donnie stayed behind and said, "don't worry april, we'll find your dad."

I was about to reply when Raph shouted, "Hurry up Donnie!"

Donnie nodded at me before he jumped of the fire escape and in to the night.

_Plz comment on what use want to happen next, I will take requests

Plz comment, follow and favorite

~IAmEpic246


End file.
